Duo's water fight
by Luna339
Summary: Duo's kindof bored one day...so he decides to have a bit of water fun with the other pilots. (first fic if ur gonna flame be gentle!)


Duo decides to have a little, uh, fun......  
  
  
  
It was a quiet day, which was actually quite surprizing in the pilots' home. Heero was in the living room working on his laptop, Wufie and Quatre were watching Trowa practice some new moves for his prefomance outside, and Duo was in his room, just plane bored. He wanted to have some fun, and watching Trowa didn't really amuse him to much.  
  
He thought about trying to get Quatre drunk again but decided remembered the last time he did that., it was a mess. With all the after affects. (How was he suposed to know it would make Quatre that sick, he he). Then he thought of screwing up Trowa's practice.  
  
'That might be fun.' Duo thought evily to himself, 'now how could I do it?'  
  
He looked around the room, trying to find somthing to, uh "inspire" him. After furiosly trying to find something to screw up Trowa with, He came across some water balloons.  
  
'This is good' he thought, now all he would have to do is sneak pass Heero to get ouside.  
  
Duo stepped as quietly as he could down the stairs, which in reality, wasn't too quiet. By the time he had reached the living room, He had broken everything between him and the walls. Heero knew this, and couldn't imagine how Duo could be so uturly clumsy.  
  
"Duo what are you up to?" Heero asked not even looking back at the braided pilot.  
  
Duo, was suprised that Heero had heard him. ( can't imagine how Heero had ever heard Duo, I mean he had only broken everything in the house trying to sneak around)  
  
"I ain't doin anything wrong Heero! I swear! Honestly! Me up to somthin' ha ha ha." Duo answered. (Real smooth Duo)  
  
Heero knowing better than to trust Duo's word, pulled out his trusty handgun and pointed it a Duo, givin him a death glare, " Omae o korosu Duo"  
  
" I, uh wanted to go watch Trowa?" Duo half asked half stated. " Im serious Heero"  
  
Heero laid his gun down and went back to work on his computer, He really didn't care what Duo did, as long as he didn't bug him.  
  
Duo quickly ran outside. He stayed hidden behind the shed as he filled 5 water ballons to about the size of softballs. Now he needed a way to onto the roof.  
  
After about five minuets Duo found a tree right next to the house, and climbed onto the roof. So far his plan was working perfectly.  
  
He slowly climbed to a good spot were he was hidden from his three ususpecting victo-friends. He took his first water balloon and aimed carefully.  
  
Trowa had just finished a triple backwards sumersalt when a he felt the pain of a bursting water balloon square in his face. He rubbed the water out of his eyes just as Wufie started to laugh.  
  
"Damn Trowa you should have seen your face-" Wufie began....  
  
SPLAT  
  
Wufie fell of the rock we was sitting on now soaking wet, rubbing his chest.  
  
"What the-" Quatre began just as Duo fired another water balloon.  
  
SPLOOSH  
  
Quatre now joined Trowa and Wufie soaking wet.  
  
"AGHHHHH INJUSTICE" Wufie screamed.  
  
Heero heared the screames and rushed out side to see what was wrong. Duo waas suspecting this. (uh oh)  
  
"What the hell?" Heero asked once he saw the sad group of water loged pilots  
  
Duo carfully took aim and fired. Heero ducked. Duo suspected this and fired his last water ballon at Heero. It was a perfect hit.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Heero screamed and the others realized that Duo was the only one so imature as to throw water ballons at them.  
  
Duo then knew he had made a grave mistake, Heero was mad, and we all know what happens then.  
  
Duo stood ridgedly up. The wet pilots all scowled and glared at him.  
  
"Ah come on, you all know it was just a joke you understand don't you?" Duo wimpered.  
  
He didn't realize just how wrong he was until he was dodging Heero's gun bullits (and they were getting awfly accuarat)  
  
Omae o korosu" Heero raged.  
  
"Yeah Heero, show that week Baka!" Wufie screamed.  
  
"..." Trowa glared at Duo.  
  
" Heero don't miss so much!" Quatre hollered.  
  
"Hn?" Heero stoped and stared.  
  
"I mean, Heero don't shoot at him!"  
  
With that Heero went back to torturing Duo until nightfall, (How did he get that much amunition in one hand gun?) when he eventually stoped , the pilots locked Duo out for the night, (It was really cold!) and watched him beg for forgivnis the next day!  
  
The end  
  
So what do you think? I have other idea's. Should I keep going on this kind of stuff or no? Please R+R. 


End file.
